Monsterfest
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: The basement gang decide to attend the monsterfest at the drive-in to celebrate Eric's early return. Mayhem ensues when monsters and a certain demon fighting group come through the screen. Jackie/Hyde, Cordy/Angel. S8 of T7S, S3 of Angel.
1. Fun at the Drivein

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back to writing That 70s Show!! I'm so sorry for my hiatus!! I have just felt stuck on my other JH stories, but now I have a new twist. I am writing my first crossover story ever! This started a long time ago with me and my friend Julie. We talked about how much we love both Jackie Burkhart and Cordelia Chase, and how if they met, they would be great friends! So then for ages we talked about a crossover of Angel and T7S. Well, I finally came up with a storyline!! I think you will all be able to enjoy this, even if you aren't too familiar with one of the shows; however if you haven't watched one, then you should check it out, cuz these are two of my fave shows ever!! This is set in early season 3 of Angel and early season 8 of T7S!**

**This will be Jackie/Hyde and Angel/Cordelia!!! **

**Dedicated to Julie! You are the reason I am writing this, and you have become one of my dearest friends!! I don't know what I'd do without you!!**

**Chapter 1: Fun at the Drive-in**

**

* * *

**

Point Place had become nauseating. As the ever-lovely, Jackie Burkhart sat on the dinky lawn chair in the Forman basement, she thought deeply about her life and how much it sucked. Really, how many girls could lay the claim that the love of their life got married to a stripper in a drunken haze in Las Vegas? She was pretty sure not many. Not to mention the fact that she was trapped in this town where nothing eventful seemed to happen. The only thing new around there was the tacky blonde who insisted on plastering herself all over Jackie's man. Yep, nauseating was the word. Jackie continued to stare at the disgraceful couple in question when the basement door opened widely to reveal Eric Forman.

"Oh my god, Eric!" The redheaded lumberjack seemed to screech out at the sight of her ultra skinny boyfriend.

"Hey Donna." He sighed, seemingly in relief, just by being in the same room with her again. Jackie couldn't help but wish Hyde would sigh like that over her.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Donna asked through her shock as she approached him.

"I made a mistake going to Africa. I kept saying that I was doing it for us, but then it occurred to me that the best thing for us was to be together." His voice was sincere.

"So the lions scared you?" She asked knowingly.

"Lions? I'll bet the damn zebras scared him." Red Forman jabbed at his son as he marched down the basement steps.

"You know it freaks me out when stripes move!" The skinny nerd squeaked out almost nervously.

Donna simply smiled as her arms went around his neck "Well, whatever the reason, I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too. I love you Donna."

"I love you too, Eric." As their lips met, there was a resounding groan from the room.

"Yeah I didn't miss this girly love crap." Steven Hyde spoke in disdain.

"I can't believe these words are crossing my lips, and I might need some serious mouthwash, but I agree with Steven." Jackie grimaced at the couple.

"I missed it. It's sexy" Fez chirped, as he eyed the couple hungrily.

"Hey dumb ass, you better get your butt upstairs and let your mother know you're home before I have to nurse her back from the brink while listening to her go on and on about how her baby doesn't love her." Red instructed his son in an irritated voice.

Eric's hand went to his father's arm "It's good to see you too, dad."

Red simply rolled his eyes as he exited through the basement door mumbling "Fruit." under his breath.

"Eric, we must celebrate your return this evening. How about I watch you and Donna make out?" The foreigner asked hopefully.

"Eeeww Fez, that's gross. Although he has a point. We should celebrate." The tall girl observed.

"We could go to the drive-in. They're having a monsterfest tonight. You know how horror movies turn on the ladies. I'm bound to have three chicks making out with me in ten minutes!" The one and only Michael Kelso mused with confidence.

"That's actually a good idea. What do you say, Eric?" Donna asked her boyfriend.

"Sure that would be great!"

"And don't worry, Forman, I'm sure there won't be any zebras in the movies." Hyde chided with a grin.

"Burn!" Kelso shouted with glee.

Yay the drive-in! Oh joy! Now Jackie could be stuck in Kelso's van while Hyde made out with his skanky wife, Michael made out with three whorey girls, Donna and Eric slobbered all over each other, and Fez touched himself in glee at the sight. Wow things in Point place just seemed to get better and better!

* * *

Things in LA seemed to be going pretty well for Cordelia Chase. After their interesting trip to an alternate dimension, called Pylea, the gang at Angel Investigations seemed to be in decent spirits. Aside from her mind-splitting visions, everything was well. Angel had certainly been quite attentive. In fact, she seemed to catch him looking her way a lot. It kind of creeped her out, but on the other hand, there was something she liked about it. Ever since his return to the group, she and Angel had developed a closeness that she wouldn't trade for anything. She knew now that no matter what happened or where they ended up, they would find their way back together. That thought put a smile on her face as she poured coffee into her mug.

"What's got that smile on your face?" Angel asked from right behind her.

Cordy jumped, spilling coffee down the front of her blouse, before smacking him in the arm "God Angel, you scared the crap out of me! Couldn't you at least breathe hard when you come up behind someone?!"

"I'm a vampire. I don't breathe." He responded with a furrowed brow.

"Oh right! I forgot. Still, I get that you're a vampire, but we really need to work on the whole creepy lurky thing you do." She asserted confidently.

He pouted "I don't do a creepy lurky thing. Do I?" He asked Fred who's nose was pressed in a book.

"Oh no! You're lurky in a good way." She insisted through her Texan accent.

"Yeah, kind of like a stalker or serial killer." Gunn added as he placed a large axe back in the weapons closet.

Angel's pout continued as he spoke to Cordy "Well, you have to take your shirt off."

"Excuse me? Look buster, you may be Mr. Sexy Vampire around here, but you can't talk to me like that." She replied assertively.

Once again he furrowed his prominent brow "I meant because you spilled coffee all over it."

She looked down at the enormous stain "Oh yeah. Duh! I'll just go get changed."

"Did you guys hear that?" The vampire asked with a giddy grin upon his face a soon as she left.

"What? She's changing?" Gunn asked in confusion.

"No, she called me Mr. Sexy Vampire! She thinks I'm sexy." His voice was filled with joy.

"She also said creepy and lurky, but if you want to go with selective hearing, that's cool." The tall, handsome black man patted his friend's shoulder.

"I'm concerned about her. These visions seem to be getting worse." Wesley spoke somberly.

"We'll figure out a way to help make it better. Besides, she hasn't had one in a week."

As if the powers that be heard Angel's voice, the group heard a scream from the ladies' room as they went rushing to Cordelia's side. She lay on the cold tile in her purple bra, clutching her head in pain.

"There's a bunch of teenagers at the drive-in. The monsters are attacking them. There's so many. All different kinds. Zombies…Vampires. It's horrible!" She screeched out through the aching pain in her head.

Angel held onto her tightly as her vision and the pain that came along with it waned. Finally she felt well enough to sit up, though Angel continued to hold her.

"You guys, we have to hurry. It'll be a massacre." She informed them.

"We'll gather weapons." Wesley spoke as Gunn and Fred followed him out. Angel helped Cordy up to her feet as she suddenly became aware of her lack of apparel.

"Uh could you…" She covered herself as she motioned to the door.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry."

She dressed quickly, and the five were about to leave when the door to the hotel opened, revealing their green demon friend, Lorne.

"Hiya kids, where we off to?" He asked cheerfully.

"Some demons are attacking kids at the drive-in." Angel responded, sword in one hand, crossbow in the other.

"I love the drive-in. If you don't mind, I'll head over with you and catch a flick."

They all eyed him incredulously.

"What? You'll kill the baddies in a few minutes and then it'll be the end of the intermission and back to the show."

"You can come along. Bring a weapon." Wes instructed.

Once they each had their weapons, they hopped into the convertible and were off to the closest drive-in. Once they arrived. They were shocked at what they found.

* * *

It was the horror she suspected. Donna and Eric's lips seemed permanently fused together, Michael had been in search of any trashy girl he could find, Fez seemed to enjoy watching the show, and not the one on the screen, and worst of all, Hyde and Sam were all over each other. Why had she even agreed to come to this stupid celebration night? Just then, Sam spoke up.

"Hyde, can you go get me a soda?" Her sticky sweet voice annoyed the hell out of Hyde and Jackie.

"That's not happening." He replied glibly.

"Oh come on! Pleeeeaaaase!" She attempted to pout, but there was only one woman who could break him with a pout, and that was the beautiful, raven-haired girl sitting in the row in front of him, not the trashy blonde next to him.

"Man Sam, if you want something go get it." He handed her a five dollar bill.

"A man giving you money when he's done with you…that should be familiar." Jackie jabbed.

Hyde couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the delicious burn his ex made. It didn't seem to faze Sam either.

"Yeah it is." She said in almost pride as she left the car.

"Wow Steven, your wife is like Einstein." Jackie said in sarcasm.

"Yeah well, smart girls were never really my thing. You should know that first hand." He acted as though he enjoyed the insults he threw at her, but deep down they sickened him. He sickened him.

"Yeah, I do, since you never really cared about me, and replaced me with dumb sluts. Wow, I knew you and Michael were friends for a reason!" The pain and bitterness was evident in her voice.

"Is that really what you think? That I never cared about you, and I'm just a dick like Kelso?" His voice was deep with a mix of hurt and anger.

She turned to look into his eyes, minus their shades "No, I think you're worse. At least Michael was never mean to me. He never enjoyed seeing me hurt. You seem to get more joy from that than anything in life."

As she turned away, he couldn't believe the words she spoke. She actually believed that he was enjoying her pain. He must have been a much better actor than he thought, because despite the fact that he continuously seemed to say hurtful things to her, it pained him to no end. In fact, he was sure that it hurt him much more than it even hurt her.

Jackie kept her eyes glued to the screen and tried to fight off the tears she knew were in the back of her eyes, when all of a sudden she saw something shocking.

* * *

"I don't get it. Everything seems fine." Gunn observed as he and the rest of the gang looked around the crowded drive-in. Aside from the couples in cars making out, everyone seemed to be enjoying the old monster movie on the large screen. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

"Cordelia, are you quite sure this is the right theatre?" Wesley inquired.

"Yes! This is it. Look at the movie!" She ran up to where the massive screen stood.

"Uh Cordy, sweetie, are you feeling alright?" Lorne asked as he shared a confused glance with the rest of the group.

"Look up there, in the movie. Those are some of the creatures that were attacking the kids at the drive-in." She pointed up at the screen.

"That's not possible. It's just a mov…" Angel was unable to complete his sentence, for there was a flash of light, and they felt their bodies being pulled and pushed away. They could sense each other, but could not see. They each spun through a pool of white light before landing on the ground next to a large movie screen. As the six of them got to their feet, they heard screaming. Looking out at the crowd, they noticed zombies, vampires, and other demons chasing teenagers around. As they looked on, they noticed that the cars were all old fashioned, none newer than the late '70s. They were all shocked to see that amongst the rows of retro cars were teens dressed in bellbottoms and polyester. Feathered hair and Afros were prevalent. Suddenly it occurred to them exactly where they were.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Lorne muttered as they stood in shock at the sight before them.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it so far!! Next chapter you'll get interaction between both gangs!! Please review!!!**


	2. Two Worlds Collide

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!! I'm glad to see that both fans of Angel and fans of That 70s Show are enjoying this so far!! I'm really excited because now we are going to get actual interaction between the characters from both amazing shows!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Dedicated to Julie, who amazes me just by being herself. I'm so privileged to know her.**

**Chapter 2: Two Worlds Collide **

**

* * *

**

Angel and his gang looked out at the screaming crowd in shock. Had they really just been sucked through a movie screen into the 1970s? Judging by what they saw, they certainly had, but there was no time to sit around and wonder how it all seemed to happen. Right then there was a crowd of teenagers being attacked by demons, and slaying the big bad demons was after all, their business.

"Fred get to the back and start leading the crowd out of here. Wes, Gunn go left. Cordy and I'll go right, Lorne, head dead center." Angel instructed the crew, despite the fact that Wes was supposed to be "in charge".

"Got it." Gunn replied as he and Wesley rushed of into the fray.

"You better watch out baddies. Here comes Lorne, center stage and ready for a hell of a show!" The green Empath Demon shouted theatrically as he branded his weapon and headed into the action, decapitating a zombie instantly.

The skinny girl, clad in glasses, rushed to the other end of the theatre, knocking out or killing whatever demons got in her way. Fred saw a bunch of kids hiding behind a large grey Buick, and she called out to them, shouting to be heard over the screams.

"Kids, come on, this way." She ushered them out of the parking lot "Run home, and lock all the doors. Go!"

In a line, people began their way out of the theatre parking lot. Managing to get around the monsters thanks to the six strangers who seemed like super heroes. Some were bleeding, having been bitten, but there didn't seem to be too much damage done. As Cordy and Angel fought side by side, they were unaware of the gang of six teenagers, peeking out at them through the windows of a van.

"What the hell is going on?!" Eric shrieked as he clung to his girlfriend for dear life.

"I don't know, but those things came out of the screen!" Donna replied in shock.

"Nobody told me this movie was in 3D." Kelso pouted.

"Yeah Kelso, creatures jump out and start eating people in every 3 D movie." Hyde's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"They should make 3D porno. The hot naked ladies can _eat_ Fez anytime, if you know what I mean." The foreigner's perverse mind could not even be thwarted by a demon attack.

"Fez, how can you be talking about sex when there are real live monsters out there that could kill us?" The redhead asked her friend in disgust as she tried to breathe, even though her boyfriend was nearly suffocating her.

"If I die, talking about sex is a good way to go. Of course, _having_ sex would be even better." He arched his brow, attempting to be seductive. All it earned him was a smack in the arm.

Meanwhile, in the back of the van, Jackie lie flat on her tummy, the arms of Steven Hyde surrounding her. It had surprised her to no end, that the minute the theatre came under attack, he was on top of her, protecting her from whatever was to come. She had missed is chivalry. He was always her knight in shining armor, there to rescue her whenever she needed rescuing, but that had changed recently. As of late, he himself was the one she needed rescuing from.

"What kind of moron gives the keys to some random bimbo, and then doesn't have the smarts to get the keys back when we're under attack?" Hyde asked bitterly.

"It was distracting from my natural bulge, and I had to make an impression with Sarah. She has a twin sister! I was on my way to having one of my ultimate dreams come true Hyde, God!" Kelso exclaimed indignantly.

"Will you all shut up?! They might hear you and come get me!" The skinny nerd screeched in terror.

"Get you? Gee Eric, no need to worry about us." Donna frowned profusely.

"Donna, you're strong. If you get in a fight with those things, you'll make it. I weigh 42 pounds! I'm a dead man!"

"Yeah but think about it this way, you're so skinny they might not want to feed on you. I mean, what good would it do? Then they'll definitely go after Donna first because, Hello! Moose meat!" Jackie's insulting voice emanated the van.

Hyde couldn't help but chuckle at her blatant rudeness. It was one of the things he always adored about Jackie. There was no filter between that whacked out brain and beautiful mouth of hers. That kind of honesty demanded respect.

"Don't worry Jackie, they won't be able to smell me over the perfume shower you took tonight." Donna jabbed back, giving as good as she got.

Jackie gasped "it makes sense. They're dead, so they can't smell very good. Of course they'll be drawn to my Chanel!"

Hearing the genuine panic in her voice, Hyde squeezed her tightly "Don't worry Doll, I got you." He whispered in her ear, and it sent chills down her spine.

"Angel look!" Cordy pointed toward a group of demon that were fleeing the premises. It seemed that they were retreating, as many had already been vanquished by the demon hunters. Fred had managed to get most of the crowd who were on foot, out of the theatre. The rest simply drove away. As the demons rushed off, it left the crew in a nearly vacant lot…_nearly_ vacant.

The beautiful brunette hissed as she touched her left arm, to find a deep gash. The tall vampire rushed to her aid.

"Cordy, are you alright?" Angel asked concernedly, his cool hands gently holding her arm, where goose bumps formed. His cold hands felt amazing on her warm skin. It was a delicious contrast, a balance.

"I'm fine Angel. It's just a little cut." She assured, looking up into his face as he focused on her cut.

He pulled his coat off and ripped a piece of his shirt off, rapping it around her wound tightly.

"There. That should stop the bleeding." He whispered tenderly.

"A vampire who wants to stop the bleeding, that's not an ever day thing." She mused with a smile.

He couldn't help but return her smile, as always. As they stood there in silence, Angel kept hold of her arm. They stared into each others deep brown eyes in silence until…

"You know, some of those vampires were hot chicks." The voice of Michael Kelso broke their concentration as the gang opened the doors to the van, a mere five feet away from where Cordy and Angel stood.

Donna sighed "Kelso, Their faces were all distorted."

He looked puzzled "So? I was looking at their racks, Donna."

"Amen to that brother!" Fez cheered.

Donna simply rolled her eyes as she took in their surroundings, and the two people who she'd witnessed do extraordinary things.

"Who are you guys?" She approached Angel and Cordy slowly.

"Yeah are you some kind of super heroes like Wonder Woman and Superman? Or I guess you look more like Batman…so are you Catwoman, but like a good Catwoman? Maybe you're like Dr. Jean Grey from X-Men…"

"Eric, ease up on the dork factor, and let them talk. By the way, you owe me about ten geek dollars for that." The tall woman cut of her geeky boyfriend's ramblings.

"My freakishly skinny, girly friend here has a point. Who are you people?" The curly haired man ask with immense curiosity.

The two demon fighters eyed each other before Angel answered "We're demon hunters from LA."

"LA? Well, how did you end up here, and hold on a second…demons are real?!" Donna's eyes were permanently bulging out of their sockets.

"Donna, Donna, Donna, Why are you bothering them with all these pointless questions?" Kelso strutted over to Cordelia "Hey good-lookin', come here often?" Cordy rolled her eyes at his cheesy attempt at flirting, but Angel couldn't help but tense up.

"Oh Michael please! A girl with this great of hair and fashion sense is clearly out of your league!" Jackie pointed out surely as she approached Cordy.

"Hi I'm Jackie Burkhart. I love your boots!" She spoke cheerily as she gestured to Cordy's knee-high brown suede boots.

"Thanks!! I'm Cordelia Chase. I love your sweater. Cashmere right?"

Jackie smiled widely "Of course! Like I'd be caught dead in a sweater made of anything else!"

The two girls giggled as the rest of them gave them looks of incredulity.

"Well, now that we've had the crucial sweater talk, can we get back to the little issue of the monsters coming out of the freakin' movie screen?!" Hyde spoke in disdain.

"Well Angelcakes, it looks like they scampered off." Lorne walked over to the group.

"Ah!! Monster!! Die, die, die!!!" Kelso began swatting Lorne with a playboy from the van.

"Ow, hey quit it!" His hands blocking the magazine.

"You die, ugly ass Smurf!" Kelso screeched.

"Smurfs are blue you idiot, now quit hitting me!" Lorne implored.

"That's enough. He's with us." Angel broke up the fight as Wesley and Gunn drew near.

"We got a bunch of them, but some got away." Gunn informed the soulful vampire.

We'll have to track them down and get them all." The vampire said resolutely.

"Yes, but first we must find shelter for the night." Wes spoke decidedly

"You can stay with us." Donna addressed the British man and his crew.

"You're sure? That would be most wonderful." He replied gratefully.

"Looks like we're walking because Einstein here lost the keys to the van." Hyde rolled his shaded eyes at his friend's stupidity.

Kelso gasped "Uh! Einstein was ugly. Take it back!"

"Whatever." Was his only response.

Fred made her way over, and Fez's eyes nearly popped out of the lids. "Hello, pretty lady." He swooned,

"Uh…hi there." She replied nervously as he eyed her with hunger.

"I am Fez, the stallion. Who are you my life size candy bar?"

"I'm Fred Burkle. It's…nice to meet you?" Her words came off as more of a question than a statement. This guy was seriously creepy.

"Fred, that is a man's name, and you are far to pretty to be not be a woman. Only Michael Kelso is that pretty of a man." Fez observed, still in awe of Fred.

"Thanks buddy." Kelso grinned widely.

"It's short for Winifred actually." She answered, slowly moving away from this bizarre character. What was his deal?

"Look, I'm afraid the introductions will have to wait til later. Right now, we must seek cover. Charles, do you think you could get the van running?" Wesley asked Gunn.

"What, just 'cause I'm a brother that means I know how to hotwire a car?"

Greeted with silence, his shoulders slumped "Yeah okay, I can hotwire cars."

He proceeded to the van where he got the motor running instantly. They all squished into the van. In the back, Jackie ended up on Hyde's lap, familiar territory that she hadn't been to in some time. She couldn't help the pang in her heart at this familiar position. However, for Cordelia, sitting on Angel's lap was new territory. His arm wrapped comfortably around her waist as she leaned against his broad chest. He inhaled her soothing fruity scent, and felt such bliss, he feared Angelus might just wreak his way out.

"Come on, my lovely. You can sit on Fez's lap." The foreign man winked at the slender brunette. She hesitated nervously, but seeing as there were twelve of them squeezing into one van, she feared she had no choice. She sat upon his lap, praying that she didn't feel anything stir in his nether regions. They made the drive back to the Forman House in near silence. No one really knew what to say. One gang had suffered the shock of discovering that the monsters they feared as children were actually real. The other group was dealing with the fact that they were sucked through a porthole into another era. It was all so much to take in.

"Uh I hate to be the loud mouth breaking this cheerful silence, but what year is it?" Lorne asked the group.

"Uh 1979." Eric replied as if it were the strangest thing he'd been asked.

"1979! Where exactly is this?" Cordy asked nervously.

"Point Place, Wisconsin." Donna answered confusedly. How did these strange people not know when or where it was?

"Oh my god! How did we end up all the way in Wisconsin over 20 years ago?" She whispered in panic to Angel.

"I have no idea, but we'll figure it out." was his response, along with a little squeeze that calmed her nerves slightly.

* * *

They arrived at the Forman house shortly, and they all piled out of the van, making their way through the sliding glass door, to find Kitty, sitting in the kitchen in her pajamas and curlers. She looked up at the group of strangers that entered her home along with the familiar children she'd basically raised.

"Eric, who are all these people? I've been sitting up frantic because the news said something about attacks at the drive in!" She hugged her son tightly.

"It's okay mom, these are our friends. They kind of saved the day."

She eyed the group, her focus landing on Lorne "Um sweetie, Why is that boy dressed for Halloween? It's August."

Gunn couldn't help but chuckle at her words. Angel began to explain everything to Kitty and the rest of the gang.

"So you can read peoples' futures if they sing?" She asked Lorne in intrigue.

"Yes ma'am, I surely can." He smiled at the sweet woman.

She clapped giddily "Oh you have to do mine. Eric, go make me and Lorne some drinks. Steven you can take the rest of the group to the basement." Kitty's orders were followed, and as Eric poured Vodka, his father bounded down the stairs.

"There you are. We heard about some ruckus at the drive in, and I figured you and your hooligan friends were responsible. Your mother wanted me to drive down there. I couldn't hear the second half of the game because of her blabbering, and it's all your fault." After finishing his tirade, Red pushed open the kitchen door to find the strangest sight he had ever beheld.

There stood his wife singing to a…something.

"Sunrise, Sunset. Sunrise, Sunset." her hand waved dramatically as she sang.

Red simply did an about face, a look of bafflement on his face "Eric, why is your mother in the kitchen singing to a green guy dressed like Liberace?"

"oh he's from out of town." Was Eric's only response.

"Damn foreigners."

* * *

After Lorne gave Kitty his reading, he joined the rest of both gangs in the basement. They sat in awkward silence for some time before Wesley spoke up.

"We must come up with a plan to find and destroy these demons. Not to mention returning to our own dimension."

"I guess you'll just have to do what we do when we have stuff to figure out." Hyde replied.

A massive circle was formed, as the basement filled with smoke.

"You know, I bet I'm the reason we got sucked into the screen. I mean, it recognized my acting talent, and it just couldn't resist!" Cordy boasted.

Gunn nodded as she passed him the joint "Yeah, It probably thought I was Denzel Washington."

"Who is this Denzel Washington? Is he made of Cocoa goodness like you?" Fez asked with excitement, as Gunn passed him the joint with a look of fear and disgust.

"Duh Fez, Denzel Washington was the first president." Kelso shook his head as he spoke, embarrassed by his friend's lack of American historical knowledge. "Foreign Bastard."

"You know, I never smoked marijuana. I find it to be quite fascinating. I feel as though I can see my brain. It really is large. No wonder I was Head boy, I'm smarter than everyone in the world!" Wesley's eyes crossed as he stared at his brain.

"I'd like to be Head boy at a school for Jedis. The force is with me, man!" Eric insisted as he shot whipped cream into his mouth.

"Oh you don't need a school to be _head_ boy, Forman." Hyde chuckled at his friend's expense.

Donna laughed as she pulled a Twinkie into two pieces "It would be cool to live in a giant Twinkie. You could swim in cream all day and squish the spongey walls! That's a sweet life" She popped half the Twinkie in her mouth.

"Ugh you would want to live in food! No, it would be better to live on a rainbow. That is where the unicorns live, and you know bright colors bring out my complexion." Jackie asserted confidently.

Fred giggled "I like unicorns. I always wanted one growin' up, but my daddy wouldn't buy me one. He said the horn would poke the other horses, but that just makes no sense, because other unicorns never get poked, obviously because the unicorn's horns are magical, and they turn everything to gold, but obviously not stuff that's already gold, because that defeats the purpose, although, I don't really believe in alchemy, but then again, unicorns are mythological so who's to say they can't do magic like that, but then again, why would a unicorn even need gold in the first place, clearly they don't spend money, because peace and love are all they need, and I imagine water and food too, 'cause all animals needs to eat, I know I sure do. I forgot how hungry pot makes me!" Finishing her ramble, she unwrapped a cupcake and a Twinkie and forcefully shoved them both in her mouth at the same time.

"I got pulled over by a cop once. He assumed that just because my skin was green, that I had been smoking marijuana, as if I would ever touch the stuff!" Lorne inhaled the smoke deeply "I managed to convince him that it was actually possible to turn green from envy. I am surprised Angelfood over there isn't the same shade as me by now."

Angel sat off in the corner of the basement by himself, moping "Come on guys! Let me in the circle!"

Cordy shook her head "No way, mister. The last thing we need is for you to reach a moment of happiness. We have enough on our plates without you losing your soul. I've met Angelus, and I gotta say, not a fan."

His pout deepened "Oh come on, pleeeeaaase! I lived through the 70s once, and I had plenty of circle time."

"With who? The rats?" She asked, mocking him.

He sighed "Okay, so I didn't exactly have circle time, but I swear I'll be fine. Just let me in!" He pleaded.

"No! Remember what happened when that crazy lady gave you a happy pill? It was not pretty! In fact, you shouldn't even be in here. You might get a contact high." Cordelia rose to her feet, and grabbed Angel up "Out you go!"

"Aaaww this is so not fair." He whined as she pushed him out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, suck on this." She handed him a raw steak.

"Uh what's this for?" He asked her in puzzlement.

"Duh silly, they had no blood in their fridge, so for now, you'll just have to suck the juices out of that!"

He grimaced as Kelso spoke up "Or Shotzie might be around here somewhere. I wonder if he would taste like a hot dog, since he's a wiener dog."

"I'm the smartest man alive. My brain is huge!" Wesley cheered in astonishment.

After Cordy got Angel out of the house, the gang continued circle time. Afterward, the girls took Cordy and Fred over to Donna's, and the guys camped out at Eric's. Cordy and Jackie had formed an instant bond. They chattered about anything and everything, their old days as cheerleaders and the differences between their time periods. Jackie was particularly excited with the invention of the cellular phone "I could be talking all the time!" She had exclaimed, not hearing Donna's remark "Yeah nothing unusual there." The girls seemed incapable of shutting up, Then Jackie told Cordy about everything that happened with Steven.

"Ugh he ran off and married a stripper. Eeeww!" Cordelia responded to Jackie's story in shock.

"I know! When I stripped for him it was just to show off my sexiness, not to have a dollar bill shoved in my panties!" Jackie replied indignantly.

"You poor thing. That is just horrible. I mean, when I dated this major geek, Xander Harris, that kind of reminds me of Donna's boyfriend, he cheated on me with his redhead best friend.." She continued on as Jackie grimaced and spoke out an "Eeeww" at the word "redhead".

"But that wasn't anything compared to what happened to you! You just reminded me why I'm glad I don't have a boyfriend."

Jackie furrowed her brow in confusion "Angel's not your boyfriend?"

Cordy laughed incredulously "Angel and me? No, that's just crazy talk."

The raven haired beauty, being an expert at these things, could see right through her new friend "Oh you are so full of it! You like him!"

The brunette blushed "I _so_ do _not_ like Angel!"

"Yes you do! And for your information he is totally into you too." Jackie insisted.

She scrunched up her nose "Really? No, he can't be. He's all slayer-whipped."

"Okay, I have no clue what that means, but he likes you. Trust me."

Cordy paused in thought "Huh…"

"Okay, you two, I hate to break up the Barbie tea party, but Fred and I might actually want to sleep." Donna sounded annoyed as she handed Cordy and Fred some pajamas. One by one, the girls changed in the bathroom.

"You can hang your clothes in the closet, Fred." The redhead informed the skinny girl.

Fred slid the closet door open only to jump back in shock at the sight before her.

"Fez?" She squeaked as the foreign man exited the closet.

"Ugh Fez, you're supposed to be next door with the guys!" Donna's eyes danced with fury.

"Why would I want to be there when there is a chance of seeing hot girls make out or rub lotion on each other here?"

"You are such a pig." She began to drag him out as he shouted.

"Please, I just wanted to see my goddess Winifred! Her hair flows like chocolate and her skin is milky like white chocolate!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hyde and Eric lie in Eric's room, as Hyde had given up his basement room to one of the guys.

"That Cordelia is really hot." Eric observed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah she's pretty cute. She and Jackie sure bonded." Hyde replied.

Eric did not miss the shift in conversation to Jackie "Yeah she's like the 21st century Jackie, which worries me. I mean, remember what I said, there can only be one Darth Vader."

Hyde rolled his eyes "Man, I think I messed up."

Noticing the somber honesty that was rare from his friend, Eric stopped the jokes "With Jackie?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I married Sam, and worse, I stayed with her."

"Uh…dude…where is Sam?"

* * *

Removing her fangs from her employer's neck, Sam wiped her mouth of the blood that had dripped there.

"Mmm, you were right, boss. You do taste good." She giggled "I want more. Hyde baby, here I come!!"

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it!! Please review!!! **


End file.
